


Nipnops

by a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Lace, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, first time in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words/pseuds/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am ready,” Bucky insists. “I bought this weird lace dressing gown and everything.”<br/>He did. Steve’s sure it was made for women, and he honestly doesn’t care; loose red lace that drapes itself so delicately over Bucky’s body but gives more than a hint of the hard nipnops underneath. He can see just how ready Bucky is, his peen is ready and aching beneath the tented material, enough to make Steve’s mouth go dry after so long of being patient. His arm glints through the lace, fingers hanging loose.</p><p>I wrote this as a serious piece and then I used find and replace to change all instances of the word cock to peen, nipples to nipnops etc, so now you can enjoy your smut as The Lord intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipnops

"I _am_ ready,” Bucky insists. “I bought this weird lace dressing gown and everything.”

He did. Steve’s sure it was made for women, and he honestly doesn’t care; loose red lace that drapes itself so delicately over Bucky’s body but gives more than a hint of the hard nipnops underneath. He can see just how ready Bucky is, his peen is ready and aching beneath the tented material, enough to make Steve’s mouth go dry after so long of being patient. His arm glints through the lace, fingers hanging loose.

"I don’t want you to feel pressured," Steve swallows. He forces himself to look away, tries to take a little of the hunger out of his gaze and probably fails.

"I don’t feel pressured, Stevie," And Bucky always calls him that when he’s trying to convince him that he’s alright, that he’s on the right track, even if he’ll never be back to how he was before. "I feel frustrated. You know how I want this. You know I always did."

Bucky’s coming closer now, close enough that even staring at the floor doesn’t spare Steve a glimpse of his rigid willy, a sight that makes his own peen throb.

"What about you?" Bucky asks, as Steve’s willy twitches again, his interest undeniably peaked.

"What about me?" Steve looks over himself as though his own body will provide the answers, which he supposes it has.

"Are you ready?" Bucky grins at him, knowing full well the answer. Steve looks up in time to see his lips twitch, and it fills him with a rush of relief as it always does when Bucky smiles, as he has been more and more these last few months. "I jerk off to you, you know," Bucky continues, "I squeeze my peen and pretend it’s your mouth, pretend it’s your fingers in my bum hole, filling me up, and when I’m going real fast I close my eyes and imagine my hand is your tight little poop chute and you’re making those sounds you always made… So tell me, _Saint_ Rogers, d’you think of me like that?”

Steve can’t blame the tightness in his throat on asthma any more, so he forces out the words, “Yeah. I used to always end up, even when you were… You were… I couldn’t think of anyone else, but I couldn’t… Sorry, I…” He shakes his head, embarrassed and strangely sad, even though he’s gotten Bucky back, even though he can hold him in his arms and refuse to let go.

Which is what Bucky does, steps forward into an embrace. “I know. It’s okay, I missed you too, I think.” He shoves his peen forward as if to prove a point, grinding it against Steve’s growing wood (which of course makes it a tree). He leans in close to whisper with those perfect lips, “All I’m saying is, why jerk off when you can have the real deal?”

It all goes out the window, all the times Steve told himself that kissing and holding was enough. It isn’t, it wasn’t. He kisses Bucky anyway, bruises the soft mouth and then pecks at it in a gentle apology, thumbing over Bucky’s nippitynoppities through the lace. “As nice as this is,” He mumbles into the kiss, “I think you’d look better without it.”

"Not gonna take me out for dinner first?" Bucky pouts, even though he knows full well that dressing gown is not going into any restaurants.

"I thought my mouth was gonna be too busy?" Steve teases, sliding his hand into the slit at the front of the gown to touch naked skin, worrying at Bucky’s left nipnop until he draws out a gasp and his arm whirs appreciatively.

"You’re gonna need that strong jaw for how hard I’m gonna frickity-frack it," Bucky grunts as Steve pinches the nipnop hard and switches sides to tease the other. "S-spent so long looking at that mouth, wishing I could put my peen in it, before the war _and_ after you found me."

"Yeah? You wanna shut me up?" Steve breathes against his ear. Bucky’s long hair tickles his cheek. He slides his hands down to the fastenings of the gown and tugs at the ribbon. It parts to reveal milky white flesh, that glowing tan Bucky had once had long gone from months spent inside and in hiding.

Bucky kisses him on the lips again, biting and licking. His hands glide to the buttons on Steve’s shirt and he unpops them one by one. “Nothing ever shuts you up.”

The shirt crumples to the floor, and Bucky gives a good tug to the front of his pants, unzipping him without putting any space between them so that Steve’s private sausage springs out to bump against his own. Steve kicks off his boxers alongside his jeans and steps out of them, so that the only barrier between his body and Bucky’s is the open gown.

He pushes Bucky backwards until his knees hit the bed, and presses him down onto it. The lace fans out around him, framing him against the sheets like some fantastic centrepiece. Then he falls on him, hands touching every inch of flesh, lips worrying at his neck, then clamping down on Bucky’s right nipnop.

He rolls it gently between his teeth and sucks hard, remembers just how sensitive these used to be. Bucky pants and moans, and Steve can feel the slickness of his peen leaking against Steve’s stomach. “Fudge, Steve, _Steve.”_

Steve moves over to worry the left, flicking at the other nipnop as the air cools his saliva.

"Come on, Stevie, I’m already close," Bucky growls, which, as pleading goes, is just not good enough. Steve continues lapping and suckling until Bucky writhes in the bed, hips thrusting rhythmically. He bites, because he can, nips the over-stimulated nipnop and hears Bucky whine before he kisses it better, pinching the other nipnop hard to spite his own apology. "Please - ow - please, Steve, _please,_ I want your mouth on my willy, Stevie.”

Satisfied, Steve uses his weight to pin Bucky to the bed and slide down it until he’s level with Bucky’s peen. It’s rock hard and glistening with pre-peen juice beading and overflowing at the tip. He wants to tease more, make Bucky savour it, but his control is already shot to pieces; instead he kisses the tip and then sucks it into his mouth, swiping the pre-peen juice away with his tongue and tasting him for the first time in 70 years.

Almost everything about Bucky has changed, except for this. The weight of his peen is the same, the way his voice catches in his throat.

"Steve, Stevie…" Bucky rambles, none of it meaning anything and all of it very important to Steve. He sucks hard on the peenhead, letting it fill his mouth, sliding his tongue against the slick skin. He slips the tip into the one-eyed snake's one eye and then round the rim, licking and rubbing until Bucky gives an almost disgusted groan. "Fudge me, Steve. I want your peen in my bum."

Steve pulls off slowly, teeth grazing the pulsing head of Bucky’s now rock hard nob. “Oh yeah? How about my tongue?”

"You’re filthy, Rogers," Bucky laughs.

Steve pushes his thighs up and out, bending Bucky in half. He can’t resist nibbling the taught skin of Bucky’s crown jewels, feeling them roll in their Louis Vuitton bag. Then he pulls back and spits wetly over Bucky’s rear exit.

"Urgh," Bucky reaches down to spread his buns apart. "Come on, Steve. Show me how dirty that mouth is."

Steve shoves his tongue roughly in, rubbing hard at Bucky’s inner walls, pushing against the tense ring of muscle, hooking and pulling against it. He lets Bucky hold his own legs up, hands creeping up to palm his peen and tweak at his nipnops. He pulls Bucky’s willyskin up and rubs the peenhead through it, making Bucky’s fingers momentarily lose their grip on his buns.

His own personal corn dog brushes against the edge of the bed, imbuing Steve with a great sense of urgency. He pulls back to a string of protesting curses.

"I hope you stopped because you’re about to fudge me," Bucky growls.

"Full marks," Steve wipes his wet cheeks and scrambles for the lotion at the foot of the bed. He squeezes far too much onto his palm and slaps it over Bucky’s bunghole, pushing two fingers in to spread it around. It twitches and takes them easily enough, clenching when Steve adds a third. He lines his todger up behind them, stretching Bucky’s tight body wide to fit the head inside before he pulls his hand away and thrusts in deep.

Bucky gives a keening whine as Steve seats himself. He pulls them chest to chest and they hold themselves motionless with foreheads touching whilst Bucky gets used to the sensation. Once upon a time, they didn’t have to bother with this, but it’s been a while, it’s been a long, long while, and his body isn’t used to taking anything larger than a gloved finger at the occasional medical exam.

When he’s ready, Bucky grinds up into him, his walls clutching at Steve’s peen as though trying to pull him in. Steve's body remembers what it’s meant to be doing and he begins to move, in and out and in again. He grips Bucky’s knees and changes the angle, trying to bend Bucky back into the position that always used to…

"Fudge, golly gosh, flip me Steve!" Bucky hisses.

"Well, if I have to…" Steve pounds that same angle again and again, and the moment it looks as though Bucky is about to make another smartass comment, he shuts him up with a bumpy kiss.

Bucky’s breath comes ragged and his bum-bum clings to Steve, twitching and tightening around him as he pulls all the way out and slams back in, hitting his prostate and making his crown jewels jump.

Bucky’s nails gouge bloody trails in his back and he gasps into Steve’s mouth, his bumhole spasming. “I’m gonna!” He exclaims into Steve’s mouth.

Steve lets one of his knees drop to wrap his hand around Bucky’s peen, pumping it until he feels the muscles in Bucky’s bum tensing and sticky Bucky peen juice spurts out into his palm. Bucky whimpers loudly, arching off the bed, thrusting up into Steve's hand as he milks the peen juice from him.

Steve wipes his hand on Bucky’s belly and grips his thigh tightly again, fudging him for all that he’s worth.

Even though it’s been 70 years, it doesn’t take long for him to spill himself inside that welcoming heat. The tightness in his crown jewels blossoms into a shuddering pleasure from the tip of his peen to somewhere much deeper within him, and his hips stutter a few times before he collapses on top of Bucky, still wearing the lacey gown.

"You look so beautiful in that," He slurs into Bucky’s ear.

Bucky wraps his arms about his shoulders, flesh warm and metal cold on Steve’s skin. Reluctant to come away, Steve lets his peen stay inside until it’s completely soft, and then wraps his legs tightly around Bucky’s waist to keep it in there even longer.

"I love you," Bucky whispers desperately, eyes squeezed shut, as though the words couldn’t be allowed to escape the bedroom.

"I love you too," Steve kisses his mouth and his temple. He bites his own lip, tears of loss and relief burning behind his own eyes, chest aching.

Bucky pulls Steve’s head down until their cheeks rest against each other. “It’s okay, Stevie. We’re both here. We’re both here, in the end.”

Steve has nothing smart to say, his throat closing in on itself even as his chest rises and falls to catch his breath back. "Nipnops."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now that last nipnops was just gratuitous right?


End file.
